1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for treating textiles. The invention specifically relates to a textile treatment composition comprising a readily water dispersible mixture of a condensatin product of a carboxylic acid or carboxylic acid derivative and a polyamine and specific dispersion accelerators. The invention further relates to a process for preparing such compositions and to their use of treating textiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous compound or mixtures of substances have been proposed for treating textile fibers, yarns or fabrics in order to impart particularly valuable properties to the textiles. Thus, compositions are available for improving or enhancing the processing properties of textiles, their wearing properties and also their care.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,881, for example, describes a condensation product of a hydroxyalkylpolyamine and a fatty acid glyceride useful for improving the smoothness and softness of textiles. As described, these condensation products are used as aqueous dispersions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,494 relates to fatty acid condensation products containing a polyoxyalkylene dispersant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,424 describes detergents containing fatty acid condensation products which, from their production, contain fatty acid partial glyceride dispersants. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,316, these fatty acid condensation products also are described as fabric softeners for use in liquid fabric conditioners.
Aqueous dispersions of these and similar textile treatment compositions may be prepared by heating the water and generally applying an intense shear force or by dispersing a melt of the condensation product in water. Generally, in view of the necessary effort, the manufacturer prepares the aqueous dispersions and then ships such dispersions to the consumer. Thus, the manufacturer bears the expense and inconvenience of transporting considerable quantities of water.
A textile treatment composition based on fatty acid condensation products having an aqueous dispersibility which allows the consumer to prepare the dispersion directly would be a significant advance in the art.